Relay racks are widely accepted and used in the telecommunications industry for wire distribution. Installations of two different relay racks are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,819 entitled, "Quick Connect Frame", to Hebel, issued Oct. 6, 1992; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,754, entitled, "Mounting Apparatus For Communication Exchange Equipment", to Yonezaki et al, issued Jun. 19, 1979.
A one-hundred twisted pair cable has been widely accepted for use in telecommunication installations. A set of standards for handling cable in a telecommunication installation is set forth in Electronic Industries Association EIA/TIA Standard "Commercial Building Telecommunications Wiring Standard" EIA/TIA568, July 1991. Those standards were modified by EIA/TIA Bulletin "Technical Systems Bulletin Additional Cable Specifications for Unshielded Twisted Pair Cables" TSB36, November 1991, and further modified by TIA/EIA Telecommunications Systems Bulletin "Additional Transmission Specifications for Unshielded Twisted-Pair Connecting Hardware" TSB40, August 1992. The modification in the standards has eliminated the use of one-hundred twisted pair cable for many purposes, and now requires that four twisted pair cable be used. One advantage of using a four twisted pair cable rather than one-hundred is the reduction of cross talk. The improvement in the function and reliability of a telecommunication system by the substitution of four twisted pair cable for one-hundred twisted pair cable has created a problem in wire management.
The number of cables to be handled has been multiplied twenty-five fold. The new standards require that there be twenty-five cables rather than a single one-hundred twisted pair cable. The management of the twenty-five fold increase of cables requires a substantial change in the manner which the cables are now handled.